


All I Want For Christmas is You

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is worried that his Christmas present for Sherlock will reveal too much of his feelings.  John shouldn't worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! :)  
> A short sappy fic for the holidays. 
> 
> I have not had the time to edit nor to I have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> Happy holidays and good luck in the new year :)

 

John tore off the wrapping paper to start again, for the fifth time. His hands were steady when he cut off a new strip, but he was incredibly nervous. There were a number of reasons that John Watson of 221B Baker Street would be nervous, but one in particular stood out.

For one thing, he lived in a house with a madman. He did not know when they would celebrate Christmas, he had never stayed this long into the holidays to find out. For another, Harry, his semi-alcoholic sister, had informed him that she was going on a soul searching journey through India and would therefore not be a place to escape to if things at Baker Street got awkward. And lastly, he and the madman of Baker Street had started shagging about a month ago and neither of them were talking about it.

This last point is what made John really quiet nervous. See, John has been in love with said madman since.. Oh, he'd guess it was around the very first time he met him. And the madman is not aware of this. All of the evidence seem to lead to one fact: the madman, Sherlock Holmes, just wants casual sex with one John Watson. John can do that, oh god he can do that. The problem, you see, is that John did not know this was going to happen.

No, John was really rather unexpectedly pinned to the front door on December 5th. He had not anticipated being snogged and dragged and thoroughly shagged in Sherlock Holmes' bed by actual Sherlock Holmes. He had not anticipated it, and it put in in a bit of a pickle.

Because the sex was great, really it was superb, but, the problem was that John had gone out on December 1st and bought Sherlock the most expensive watch he could afford. He had bought the watch wanting to give it to Sherlock a week before Christmas, run away to his sisters, and let Sherlock decide what the watch said of John's feelings when he opened it on Christmas Day without John's expressive face there to tell him because John would be at his sisters. And upon his return, Sherlocks reaction would let him know if Sherlock loved him back or not.

But then his sister went ahead and flew off to India, and Sherlock and John have fucked their way through December. Seriously, John is pretty sure they had had sex every days his month.

So now here he is, hiding in his room at 9 o'clock on Christmas Day morning, rewrapping a present that cost him about 3 months rent to give to a man who probably did not love him back. Not in the same way at least. But John was not a coward, and as soon as he finished wrapping this present in a suitably off handish, "I don't care about you at all" way, John could go downstairs.

John had already heard Sherlock bustling around down there around an hour ago. What he was doing, John had no idea, and frankly at this point he did not care.

John sighed down at the near perfectly wrapped box in his hand. Disappointingly, it was not his worst wrapping job. But it was not his best either, and that would have to do.

With a nod, John picked up the package and made his way downstairs. He did not bother dressing any better than an old Christmas jumper and some jeans. Sherlock would probably be in his dressing gown.

Reaching the landing John took a steadying breath. For a second he thought he heard the same breath from the other side of the door, but he shook his head. He was driving himself mad, best to get this over with. With one final nod, John opened the door to greet Sherlock, and whatever the hell the madman was doing.

On the other side of the door stood Sherlock, and behind him, a giant Christmas present. It was a box wrapped in green Christmas wrapping paper. Sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table but it was so large the coffee table had had to be pushed about two feet away.

John blinked, he had expected Sherlock to get him a jumper, if he got him anything at all. He turned his eyes from the enormous box to look at Sherlock. Sherlock was dressed in his best suit. His hair was perfect. He was standing with his hands clasped behind his back, and he was looking at the present in John's hands with a peculiar expression. He almost looked sad.

Before he could say anything, however, Sherlock was off, "I got you a little something. It's stupid, really, gifts. If you don't want it I'll, uh, have Mycroft take it back. He's the one who picked it out." Sherlock said this all looking everywhere but at John.

Sherlock was fidgeting. He was rocking side to side, eyes roaming the room, and John came to an epiphany. Sherlock was just as nervous as he was.

With this thought pushing him on, John marched forward and thrust the small package into Sherlocks chest. Forcing Sherlock to look down at John, finally, and to grab the present before it slid down his body to the floor.

"I got you something too." John said, feeling a blush coming on but not wanting to break eye contact.

"Yes." Sherlock said, look between John and the package with confusion. John wished he had wrapped the present the best he could, he should never had made Sherlock doubt him.

"Open it," he whispered.

Nodding slightly, Sherlock tore his gaze away from John, focusing on removing the paper and opening the box. When he finally saw the watch he did not gasp. He did not cry out, nor did he say anything at all. He just looked at John with a smile. A smile so filled with affection that John knew, then, that they had not just been shagging. They had been together since December 5th, and perhaps even longer. He was not sure when Sherlock had figured it out, but he was glad that he now knew too.

This was not a quick shag. This was love.

Sherlock bent forward, not for a kiss, but to lean his forehead against John's. Closing their eyes they breathed each other in. It was the most intimate thing John had ever felt with another person. Bring his hand up to cup Sherlocks face, John turned them so that they could kiss. The kiss was lazy. Lips brushing against each other in hurriedly. Ending with a chaste pec.  
And then John jumped back about a foot when he heard something bark.

"Sherlock..did you get me a bloody dog?"

"You mentioned, a few months ago, that you were never allowed pets as a child because of your unstable parents but you had always wanted a dog. I thought I could provide that for you...the dog. And the stability, if you want it."

"You," John laughed, "stability?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "you know what I mean."

"I do," John smiled, "and I do want that. You, I mean."

Sherlock smiled back, "then I'm yours."

Sherlock smiled at John, John smiled at Sherlock, the dog barked.

"Now let's see this dog," John laughed.

 


End file.
